eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient God
The Gods who ruled Iasu Sutaria, human's homeworld. They fought the Present Gods for control over the new world after Iasu Sutaria merged with Nei Sutaria to form Dir Lifyna (War of Three Gods). Weakened due to loss of believers and rise of the Mechanical Goddesses, they lost the war, and many were killed or sealed. Present Gods who fear their return call them Devils, but in reality, it is merely a case of "History is written by the Victors", and Ancient Gods can be similarly divided into Light and Dark gods, just like Present Gods.http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ディル＝リフィーナ Notable Ancient Gods include: *Astraea - Goddess of Judgement. The god said to be killed by Celica Sylphil, resulting in his title of Godslayer. *Aidos - Goddess of Benevolence. Younger sister of Astraea. *Arutanuu - Goddess of the Dark Moon. Daughter of Artemis, who fell in the War of Three Gods, she succeeded her mother's dying grudge and became a dark goddess. The maker of the "Drops of Darkness" (晦冥の雫), which caused a great war more than 100 years prior to the events of Madou Koukaku. *Rhea - one of the seven ancient demon gods and distant elder sister of Astraea. Her alias is "Deep Crimson". She was sealed in the War of the Seven Demon Gods. *Lanjerie - one of the seven ancient demon gods. Her alias is "Aurora". She was sealed in the War of the Seven Demon Gods. *Leciente - one of the seven ancient demon gods. She choose to become an apostle of Celica Sylphil to avoid being sealed in the War of the Seven Demon Gods. *Elteno - one of the seven ancient demon gods. Her alias is "Burning Black". She was sealed in the War of the Seven Demon Gods. *Io - one of the seven ancient demon gods. Her alias is "Gold Ruination". Offspring born between an Ancient God and a Present God. *Empress - one of the seven ancient demon gods. Her alias is "White Darkness". She was sealed in the War of the Seven Demon Gods. *Tartarus - God of the Underworld. *The Creation God - called the one and only god. The chief among the Ancient Gods. Former master of most angels, who called him "Father". While he did not intervene in human affairs, he is said to be the one who gave humans the power to "change destiny". Likely a parallel of the Judeo-Christian God. *The True Dragon - once the mightiest of holy beings, he rebelled against The Creation God and choose to become a devil when he failed. Said to look like a huge dragon. Likely a parallel of Satan.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satan **According to Paimon in Battle Goddess Verita, when his former master realized that his desires could not be accomplished when he was the mightiest of holy beings, he did not hesitate to rebel against his father and fall from heaven to become the king of darkness. This heroic act caused many angels to voluntarily fall with him. Category:Dir Lifyna